visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
' featured in 'Smoke and Mirror #1' by 'C. Edward Sellner' and 'Ignacio Calero']] ' by C. Edward Sellner and Hernan Furlino]] ' by C. Edward Sellner and Nathan Furman]] ' by C. Edward Sellner and Jose Aviles]] The Visionary Universe is the shared fictional setting of the intellectual properties owned by Visionary Comics Studio, being developed for comics, prose and other media. The Visionary Universe Wiki is the comprehensive reference and research web site dedicated to chronicling, defining and referencing that fictional universe through its canon publications, as well as through original content. Introduction The Visionary Universe, primarily created by architect C. Edward Sellner, is a comprehensive line of intellectual properties of fictional nature, all of which are set within the same, structured, outlined framework, setting, or universe. Unlike other 'comic book' universes, the Visionary Universe will not feature titles set only in an 'ever-present' now, with very little focus on history or the future. Instead, Visionary's projects range through an expansive frame of time, space and genre. Properties in development represent stories set in the distant past, modern times, the far future, alien worlds, and other dimensions. Likewise the genres span super-hero action, adventure, classic fantasy and science fiction. However, Visionary properties are not limited to comics. Projects are currently in development in the prose market, and there has already been some discussion over licensing into video games. Being a universe that will quickly develop a rich history, and expansive reality this project is first and foremost dedicated to referencing that growth. While each story, in whatever medium, is designed to offer a satisfying story on its own, each is also connected through various threads of continuity to the entirety of the Visionary Universe. Thus, here, fans can explore those threads and research the history and richness of this unique fictional setting. However, the second purpose of this project is to offer a unique opportunity to fans of the Visionary Universe: to add to it! By using the 'wiki' method, fans are able to not only research what's already been referenced as well as add or expand articles concerning published material, but, by open invitation from Visionary Comics Studio, they can add all new, original content to it themselves. This includes both writing and art contributions. This 'official' fan participation will grow monumentally next year when Visionary launches its Fan-Canon Fiction site where fans can contribute stories of their own, set in the Visionary Universe. Those selected and posted will be considered canon of the universe. Sections *Chronicles: A comprehensive timeline of historical, known, and apocryphal events of the Visionary Universe. *Encyclopedia: A comprehensive reference series which includes technical terms, definitions, sub-entries and major entries, with known and apocryphal background, history, and descriptions for all referenced items. *Production Index: A comprehensive listing of all Visionary Universe related stories published, including comics, prose, television, internet or other media. The listing contains a listing by publication or aired date, and a listing by chronological date within the Visionary Universe. *Secondary Source Articles: A sample listing of both complete, and fragmented writings, essays, letters, and other similar documents directly from the Visionary Universe. *Visionaries: A comprehensive listing of all contributors, publishers, studios or other entities, both individual and corporate who have been involved in some way in developing, publishing or producing material related to the Visionary Universe. *Visionary Universe RPG: The groundwork for the comprehensive Visionary Universe Role Playing Game will also be being laid through the use of this wiki. Some articles will expressly focus on the RPG, but statistical information and breakdowns will appear throughout the reference. More About the Visionary Universe Wiki *Frequently Asked Questions *Announcements *History of the Visionary Universe Exploring the Visionary Universe * , see articles that are being worked on right now. * listed by title. * * Contributing to the Visionary Universe *Introduction, a starting point for new contributors. *Policies and Guidelines for contributors *Help Pages, help on editing articles and more. About WikiWikis in general For many people, the idea of a wiki might be a frightening and incredible concept. Take a few minutes to read some (or all!) of the links below, and get a better perspective on how a wiki is managed. *Wikipedia: About *Why Wikipedia is so great *Why Wikipedia is not so great *Wikipedia: Replies to common objections, a collection of counter arguments for common objections to the Wikipedia and wiki concept. *WhyWikiWorks, a discussion about the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb *WhyWikiWorksNot, a discussion about the problems with the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb Partner Sites *Visionary Comics Main Web Site, the central source for news, previews and forums for fans of the Visionary Universe. *Visionary Comics' Blog, the official in-depth news source for behind the scenes interviews, previews and debuts of new Visionary Comics Studio properties and creators. Category:AdminCategory:GuidelinesCategory:Periodically Updating MaterialCategory:Site Information